


The Grand King Affair

by SumsMasterpiece



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Affairs, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumsMasterpiece/pseuds/SumsMasterpiece
Summary: "An affair that shocked a country"Oikawa Tooru is married to Ushijima Wakatoshi, who is the king of the Miyagi lands, and they have a son together but Oikawa was forced into marriage and never truly felt love.With a war brewing, all of the best military alight meet with the royal family to discuss battle plans. That is when Oikawa meets General Iwaizumi Hajime.The two both experience weird sensations but they both try to ignore it. But the two can't resist one another and their attraction and they have an affair.The country is shocked by this and Oikawa is shamed and exiled.What will the lovers do when the whole world seems against you?





	1. Prologue

TOORU

I was eighteen when I got married, but it was never for love. Love was a forgotten sentiment in the country on Miyagi.

I grew up to be the perfect omega, bathed in fresh oils and to be pure until a suitable alpha came around for us to be mated and make offspring.

Growing up, I always loved to read the stories of true love and soul mates, but my parents chocked it up to be nothing else but what they were, stories. But I never gave up hope. Gazing up to the heavens, the stars mixed and swirled in the midnight sky, I prayed that I would find love. Love like in the stories, where I didn't have to be kept in line because of the role I had to play.

"You are the hope of the Oikawa family. You will bring your family much glory and wealth." My tutors would always tell me that since I presented. No one ever truly knew they wished that I was born an alpha. In a way, my being born brought shame to the family and the only way to fix that shame is to marry me off to a well-off family.

But what if I didn't want this life? Why should I follow rules on an old order, that dehumanizes the omegas to the point of shame?

I guess they got their wish in the end. They married me off to a man whose very existence I despised, yet he had the larger estate of all the suitors, the most wealth, and the genes his family carried were sure that his first born child would be born an alpha.

What I didn't realize, is that later on, I too would get what I prayed for. A love that was all-consuming and lustrous and passionate and real. It shook me to my very being and I could truly say that I felt unconditionally loved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball set into motion

The moment that Oikawa Tooru opened the letter, he knew that today would be a difficult one. It was morning and the sunbeams are blaring through the currents, like a spotlight in the center of the floor. His personal maid, Yahaba, is helping him get dressed for the day. The movements of his hands while maneuvering of getting dressed while still reading the letter that was from his eldest brother, Souta. The movements that he and his maid were making looked like it could have been an intricate dance. From the smooth, effortless movement of his hands and arms to his gentle touch of his feet moving back and forth with irritation at the letter.

The letter from Souta was written in the elegant sweep of the pen to the parchment. It showed his desperation and his urgency for Tooru to come to Aoba Johsai to fix his a misunderstanding between him and his wife, Chiyo. 

The writing was consuming because Oikawa craved for writings, especially from his siblings. Though him being born omega was an unspoken grief and shame upon the Oikawa family, his eldest brother, an alpha, always treated him with the utmost respect and kindness. This was true to his very nature, the kindness and gentleness of a heartfelt man. Not what most alphas were like with there arrogance and entitlement. 

It was his gentleness that was almost his downfall when he met Chiyo. Chiyo was a young spitfire when they met. An omega who repealed against societies views of omegas being like objects to their alphas and mates. She always spoke with such wit and spewed intelligent thoughts and opinions that it made every alpha weary. But that was the exact reason Souta liked about her, she would never yield to "authority". Though it started off what looked one-sided, quickly turned into a passionate love for people different from what society viewed as ideal. 

But recently, Souta has been working extra at his new job and Chiyo is convinced that he has taken a mistress by the name of "Hana". Souta has tried to tell her that he could never love anyone but her, that he'd never be able to because what kind of man would be to their son, Takeru.

"Oh, Souta," Oikawa ghosts of a whisper after finishing reading the letter. He looks up to see Yahaba is waiting for him to finish with the letter and holding a box.

"Your ring, Oikawa-san," Yahaba opens the box and places the intricate wedding ring on his finger. The ring is beautiful. Intricately carved silver to look like plant vines with scattered diamonds and turquoise jews lined the ring. Though beautiful, Oikawa loathed the damn thing. 

Oikawa scowled at the ring too long because Yahaba shivered when he spoke, "Is something wrong with the ring? Did I perhaps do something to offend you?" 

Oikawa looked up at him and forced a smile, "No, of course, you didn't. You're too good to me." Oikawa walked and placed his hands on his maid's shoulders. "I just...I envy you so much. You are still young and so free."

Yahaba's face scrunched into confusion and Oikawa lifted his hands from his maid's shoulders. Yahaba clasped his hands in front of him together, "I don't understand what you mean. You have so much more freedom then I do."

Oikawa let out a strangled laugh. Of course, Yahaba would think that he was free. He had everything he could have wanted at his disposal. But he wasn't free. Freedom was the effortless feeling of doing what you wanted. Freedom was of not asking permission to where you desired. Freedom the not having to explain yourself. Freedom was of have your dreams dance around your head and the ability to chase after them. 

"I'm not, Yahaba-san. I'm just talking to myself. Forget I said anything." 

Yahaba just bowed his head.

Oikawa walked toward the large oak doors, toward his beautiful, exquisite prison. 

___

Finding Oikawa's husband was easy enough to find. He was always in his study before he went off to work. After strolling through the beautiful mansion, with its detailed carved wooden archways and marble floors, it was a sight to behold. 

Walking into his husband's study, Oikawa held the letter behind his back as he entered, "Ushijima? May I speak with you for a moment?"

Ushijima's back was to Oikawa, the curve and broadness of it would have made any other omegas weak in their knees. 

"What is it?" Ushijima's head never turned to look at his mate. He continued to scribble on his paper and turn over the many documents he was looking through.

Prick, Oikawa's mind cursed at him as he walked until he was in the middle of the room. "I received a letter from my brother today. It seems that he and Chiyo are having some difficulty. He has asked me to come to Aoba for a visit. I was wondering if-"

"Let them settle their own differences. As an alpha, he should be able to tame his wife."

Oikawa's vision was beginning to turn red. He hated when anyone used the word 'tame' when it came to relationships. 

"I'm not asking for permission. I'm just informing you of where I'll be."

That to have seemed to have gotten Ushijima's attention because he placed everything he was working down and turned in his chair to face Oikawa. "Come again?" The aura in the room filled with pure alpha dominance and anger. It made Oikawa shutter but he refused to give in to this ridiculous demand. 

A knock on the study door interrupted them as it burst open and Taro ran inside, "Ma'ma!" He ran and Oikawa squatted down and lifted his son into his arms.

Taro's nanny stumbled in a few seconds later, "I'm so sorry, my lord. I tried to stop him but he outran me," She panted as he bowed her head in apology. 

"It's quite alright. We have just finished here anyway." Oikawa walked towards the door, feeling like he escaped something horrible while also feeling successful. 

\---

Playing in Taro's room was one of the omega's favorite thing to do. Though that his son was now being tutored in his studies, he still loved to play with his mother. 

Having all of his toy soldiers on the floor, he was yelling orders of what each man needed to do, while his mother was the medic saving people being shot down. They laughed and laughed but then Taro stopped playing.

"What's wrong?" Oikawa petted his head, looking and sounding concerned. 

"I just," Taro twirled the little soldier around in his fingers, "I don't want you to go."

Oikawa sighed and moved the toys to the side so he could bring his son into his lap and hugged him to his chest. "I won't be gone for too long. I'm going to visit your cousin Takeru and I'll even bring you back a present."

"I don't want a present, I want you!" Taro declared. 

Oikawa's heart swelled. When did his son become so honest? Rocking Taro back-in-forth in his lap he hummed to himself while placing a kiss on the top of Taro's head. 

"I know. But I'm going to need you to be my brave little soldier and wait for me here. Can you do that for me?"

Taro looked up, tears welling up at the corners of his eyes, "Can you tell me what kind of present you're going to get me first?" He sniffed.

Oikawa smiled and began to tickle his little brave soldier. They both giggled and when Oikawa stopped and their breathing became even again, Oikawa hugged his son tight. "I'll always come back to you. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't ma'ma. I love you so much."

Oikawa let one tear slide down his cheek, "I love you too, Taro."

Oikawa could never tell his son that he needed to get away from this house, his prison. He could never tell him that he was his only reason for living his existence. Who could?

\---

The next day, Oikawa was all packed and ready to leave for the train station. He had asked Yahaba to accompany me on this trip and although he was flustered and nervous, he agreed. 

Walking down the grand staircase, he saw that his son was waiting downstairs with his nanny holding his shoulders. I walked toward him and kneeled down in front of him, taking one cheek into my hand. "You listen to what your tutor's and nanny's say while I'm gone. Don't cause any trouble." The omega tracing his thumb over his son's cheek. 

"I'll be good." Taro's olive green eyes blazed as he smiled. His chocolate brown hair fell into his eyes as he smiled and he looked almost exactly like his mother. 

Oikawa leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Be good my little starlight." He had whispered. 

Taking Taro's hand, his nanny leads him to the kitchen for his breakfast.

Standing up, Oikawa walked to the carriage, that Yahaba was waiting for him in, and paused for a second as he grasped the door handle. 

Oikawa knew he'd never be the perfect omega that his family had tried to breed him to be. Because up until he presented, Oikawa was a young and free-spirited child. Loving the outdoors, especially during nighttime. The stars during those times shown so brightly, but not everything could be like he wanted them to be like as a child. Stories of true love that he read growing up made him wish that he could have a love just like that. But he ended up with a love he was forced into. And for a time, he thought that his dreams of love were shattered forever, but for some reason, Oikawa feels that maybe it could happen. Maybe he could force himself to 'love' Ushijima because they made Taro, his only real love. 

Opening the door and walking to enter the carriage, he thought that yes, I will make my life mine and go and find my true love, wherever that may be.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Train station

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not finished.

The train ride from Miyagi to Aoba Johsai was a slow and bumpy one. Not only was this one of the coldest of all winters, it also so happened to be one of the largest snowfalls in history. With visibility being so poor, they had to go very slow and constant stops with how icy the railways were.


End file.
